Cam
thumb Cam ist die Bezeichnung für eine Beziehung zwischen Carly Shay(C'/arly) und Sam Puckett(S/'am). Ein weiterer Name ist "Sarly", dieser jedoch wird von Fans selten genutzt. Cam ist die 3. der häufigsten Verpaarungsmöglichkeiten in ICarly. Während die Freundschaft von Sam und Carly in der Serie einen Zentralen Punkt darstellt, gibt es auch mehrer Situationen, wo die Interpretationsmöglichkeit besteht, dass Beide weit mehr als Freundschaft empfinden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Verpaarung tatsächlich ensteht, ist verschwindent gering, da es sich um eine Kinder/Jugend-Sendung handelt und Homosexualität nicht zu den Themen gehört, die auf Nickelodeon angesprochen werden. Dennoch erfreut sich diese Verpaarung an einer gewaltigen Masse von Fans. Übliche Erscheinungen von Cam *Beide nennen sich oft bei ihrem Spitznamen, öfter als Andere in der Serie (Im Amerikanischen nennt Sam Carly z.B. "Cupcake", im Deutschen soviel wie "Törtchen") *Sam und Carly erscheinen in jeder Episode oft als 1. zusammen. Selten erscheint Einer der 2 mit jemand Anderen oder allein. *In den Webshows und auch in sonstigen Moment sind sich die Beiden sehr nahe und haben Körperkontakt *Carly und Sam zeigen oft ähnliche bis genau gleiche Reaktionen und Gesichtsausdrücke, eine Ähnlichkeit die es sonst nur bei Paaren gibt.thumb *Wann immer sie nicht bei Carly ist, hilft und unterstützt Sam Spencer. Carly unterstützt Sam widerum, wegen derer schlechten Mutter. *Eine Vermutung für Sam's übermäßige Streitlust gegenüber Freddie ist, dass sie ihr "Revier markiert/verteidigt". *Weder Sam's noch Carly's Beziehungen hielten länger als eine Episode, während ihre Freundschaft intakt bleibt und mit jeder einzelnen, fehlgeschlagenen Beziehung noch mehr gefestigt zu werden scheint. *Einige Beziehungen der 2 können als "Ersatz" für die jeweils andere angesehen werden. ( Griffin z.B. hat Parallelen zu Sam, nachdem diese aber aufhören, trennt sich Carly) *Carly und Sam haben ähnliche Geschmäcker, was Jungs angeht. *Manchmal brüllen sich Sam und Carly im Affekt an, ohne eine Aggression auszuüben. *Viele Szenen, in denen Carly eifersüchtig gegenüber Seddie oder Sam gegenüber Creddie ist, können als Eifersucht auf Freddie gewertet werden. *Ein beliebter Running Gag ist, dass Sam und Carly angesprochen werden, wenn es um die Show geht, Freddie selbst aber nur selten hinzugezogen wird. *Die burschikose Sam geht mit Carly in Frauengeschäfte, während Carly mit Sam immer ins Groovy Smothie geht, oder bei sich zuhause essen lässt. *Sam findet die Verliebtheit Freddies nervig, Carly scheint davon amüsiert. *Der Begriff "Nerd" wird hauptsächlich von Carly und Sam genutzt, während Freddie in stets ablehnt. Meist, weil er selbst als "Nerd" von ihnen klassifiziert wird. *Während der Webshow beenden die Beiden die Sätze der jeweils Anderen. *Passiert Sam ein Missgeschick oder ein Unglück, ist Carly niemals wirklich glücklich darüber. Dasselbe gilt für Sam, wenn Carly in eine solche Situation gerät. *Wenn sie fotografiert werden, legen Sam und Carly sich meist einen Arm um die Schultern, oder die Hüften. *Sam und Carly gehen meist zur jeweils anderen, wenn sie weinen und lassen sich von ihr trösten. *Carly und Sam haben eine klare, pärchen nicht untypische Streitkultur und streiten auf ähnliche Weise (Striktes Ignorieren oder aber Involieren von Ausstehenden im Raum, das Zuschlagen der Schließfachtüren). *In manchen Episoden trägt Sam einen Regenbogenring. Der Regenbogen ist ein berühmtes(in Amerika mehr als in Deutschland) Symbol für die Schwulen und Lebensbewegung und könnte als eine Unsicherheits Sam's zu ihrer Sexualität interpretiert werden. *In der Kategorie "Der Cowboy mit dem Schnurrbart und das dumme Bauernmädchen, das den Schnurbart für ein Eichhörnchen hielt", flirtet Carly als Bauernmädchen heftig mit Sam als Cowboy. Es erweckt den Eindruck, als wenn sie wirklich flirten würden. *Dan Schneider hat oft angemerkt, dass die gewaltätige Sam Carly niemals ein Haar krümmen würde. *In fast der gesamten Staffel 3 und 4, wird Carly nicht sauer über Sam's schlechte Angewohnheiten, so wie noch am Anfang der Serie üblich Expliziete Erscheinungen von Cam Staffel 1 Miss Briggs sagt „No“ thumb|Carly und Sam schlafen zusammen auf der Couch *Obwohl Carly ein wirklich schlechter ''Lügner ist, ist die 1. Szene in der wir sie mit Sam erleben, die, in der sie lügt, um zu verhindern, dass Sam von der Schule fliegt. Dies zeigt, wie viel Sam ihr bedeutet. *Auf die Frage, warum Sam ihre beste Freundin sei, antwortet Sam "Weil ich eine liebenswerte Person bin". Dabei wird das "lieb" besonders im Englisch sehr speziell betont. *Sam sagt Freddie, dass "Carly dich nie lieben wird". Diese Aussage zeigt, dass sie Carly nicht mit ihm teilen möchte und kann als versteckte Eifersucht interpretiert werden. *Während die Beiden den Auftretenden zu sehen, bewegen sich die Stühle unauffällig aufeinander zu. Am Ende sitzen die beiden sehr dicht beieinander. *Während die 2 mit Miss Briggs reden, bleibt Carly ganz dicht bei Sam, als würde sie dort Trost und Sicherheit durch Berührungen finden. *SplashFace User: "Carly, du bist heiß!" Sam: "Das bist du." Carly lächelt und sagt mit einem flirtenden Ton: "Stop." *Als sie ihre 1. Show vorbereiten, fragt Sam: "Sehe ich gut aus?" Carly: "Perfekt!" *Sam beginnt Carly im Amerikanischen "Cupcake" zu nennen. Der selbe Spitzname, denn sie auch für Jonah benutzt. *Die beiden Mädchen werden von männlichen Fans zum Tanz aufgefordert, später tanzen beide aber relativ eng, ohne die beiden Jungs, die nun nicht mehr interessiert scheinen. 'Eine Leuchtende Idee' *Während des Filmens der Webshow und dem Schauen eines Lewbertclips ist zwischen Sam und Carly eigentlich eine Lücke, doch Carly rutscht so auf, dass sie direkt hinter Sam steht und es mehrfachen Körperkontakt gitb. *Statt einfach die Schulbücher zur Seite zu legen, nutzt Carly die Möglichkeit um so Nahe an Sam zu rücken, dass ihre Schultern sich berühren. *Die Szene, in der Carly und Sam im strömenden Regen stehen und den "ICarly"-Banner halten erinnert ungewöhnlich stark an eine Szene aus dem Video von t.A.t.U. "All the Things she Said" *Die Mädchen gehen zusammen nach oben, um sich zusammen abzutrocknen. 'Ein Schotte kommt selten allein' *Sam teilt willendlich ihren Speck mit Carly, etwas, was sie niemals mit Jemanden sonst tun würde. *Carly und Sam verbringen ein Großteil der Zeit des Schauen von Video so dicht beieinander, das sie fast aufeinander sitzen. *Sam benutzt Carly als Kissen, als sie einschläft. *Sam schaut Carly verlangend ung intesiv an, als sie mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß liegt. *Wenn Sam nicht auf ihrem Schoß liegt, lehnt sie sich an Carlys Schulter. *Am Anfang ihres Traumes schreit Carly Sam's Namen ganze 3 Mal, bevor sie den Namen von jemand Anderen ruft. Dies zeigt, dass sie Sam bei sich haben will, sollte etwas passieren. 'Ein liebes Lied' *Jake sieht aus, wie eine männliche Version von Sam, was einer der Gründe sein könnte, warum Carly mit ihm ausgeht. *Sam und Freddie mögen Jake beide nicht und scheinen so etwas, wie eine Pakt zu haben, ihn von Carly los zu bekommen. Es könnte auch als Frieden-Auf-Zeit, um einen unerwünschten Gegner in ihrem Wettkampf um Carly heraus zu befördern, interpretiert werden. *Sam bietet Carly Rückendeckung an, als sie ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter legt, nachdem sie gesehen hat, wie Jake's Ex und er sich geküsst haben und sie entscheidet, mit ihm zu reden. 'Das Großvaterdebakel' *Carly tut so, als würde sie Sam schlagen, in der Webshow. Die Tatsache, dass Sam nicht zurück schlägt, zeigt, dass sie Carly niemals weh tun würde. Nicht einmal so tun würde. *Sam möchte etwas zur Erinnerung an Carly und wirkt sehr ernst und nüchtern, als sie sich zum Abschied umarmen. *Carly erwartet nicht, dass Sam sich in ihrer Abewesenheit benimmt. Sie verlangt das auch nicht von ihr. 'Nevel Supernerd' *Sam zu Freddie: "Mach du nur weiter mit deinen Kuscheltieren rum." ("You just keep makin' out with your stuffed animals.") Steht für: "Bleib 'n Trottel und halt dich von meinem Mädchen fern." *Als sie "Germy" zu Nevel einladen, legt Sam ihren Arm um Carlys Schulter. Ihre Körpersprache bringt dem Jungen gegenüber damit zum Ausdruck: "Sie gehört mir, halt dich fern!" 'Absolut halloweenös!' *Sam fragt "Warte, wessen Hintern ist das?", als die ICarly Gruppe im dunklen Raum eingesperrt ist. **Das ist eine interessante Begebenheit, weil Sam wissen müsste, wessen Hintern es ist, da sie gerade noch mit Carly gesprochen hat und eigentlich wusste, das Carly direkt neben ihr ist. *Besonders im Amerikanischen sagt Carly Sam's Namen nicht in einem wütenden oder aggressiven Tonfall, sondern in einen verspielt/flirtetenden, der sehr nach "Nicht wenn wir auf Sendung sind" klingt. 'Miss Briggs privat' *Sam ist immer die 1. Person, die Carly anruft, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Und das 1., was Sam tut, nach solchen Anrufen, ist Carly zu retten, auch wenn sie riskiert, riesen Ärger für etwas zu bekommen, an dem sie nicht mal Teil hat. 'Ein Date für Freddie' *Als Carly "Ach, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe" zu Sam als Entschuldigung sagt, grinst Sam kurz und zufrieden. *Obwohl es Sam wirklich weh getan haben könnte, was Valerie über die Tatsache sagte, dass die Show nach Carly benannt ist (das Thema wird in einer späteren Episode von ihr selbst angesprochen), bleibt Sam Carly treu und sagt, dass es egal sei. Das zeigt, dass Sam die Beziehung weit aus wichtiger als ihr Status in der Show ist. **Das zeigt auch, dass, selbst wenn Sam manchmal von Carly genervt ist oder sich übergangen fühlt, sie niemals zulassen würde, dass jemand die Beziehung von außen zerstört, wenn sie jedoch selbst etwas einbringt, es wirklich zum Problem wird. 'Zieh die Hose bis zum Hals!' *Sam geht mit Jonah aus und scheint sehr glücklich mit ihm, dennoch erfährt man später, dass Sam niemals geküsst wurde und somit auch keinen Kuss mit Jonah hatte. Eine Interpretationsmöglichkeit wäre, dass Sam versteckte Gefühle für Carly hat, weshalb sie niemand anderen geküsst hat. *Sam hört auf, mit Jonah zu Simsen, nur um Carly zu sagen: "Dein Haar ist schön." 'Fang das Küken!' *Mister Suemack hat Sam und Carly in ein Team gesteckt. Lehrer stecken beste Freunde niemals in eine Gruppe, wenn sie wollen, dass ein Ergebnis herauskommt. Außer, sie wollen erreichen, dass beide (wieder) zu einander finden. *Carly beißt in Sam's Hand, um sie dafür zu bestrafen, die Hühner in gebratenes Hähnchen zu verwandeln, wenn das Projekt vorbei ist. Sam sagt(nachdem Carly zurück zieht): "Halt, Komm, beiß in die Andere!" *Sam und Carly benennen die Küken zusammen und machen ein "Familien"-Foto. *Carly und Sam teilen sich eine Decke und verbringen die Nacht zusammen, um die Geburt ihrer Küken zu erleben. *Als sie merken, dass die Küken geschlüpft sind, schreit Carly "Wir sind Mütter!", bevor sie hinab rennen, um ihre "Kinder" zu treffen. *In dieser Episode sind Sam und Carly sehr oft zusammen und als Sam ihr auf den Pfeiler hilft, wirkt sie sehr betroffen und besorgt, als sie ruft: "Sei Vorsichtig!" und "Was ist passiert?" *Als Carly von dem Küken auf dem Pfeiler gebissen wird grinst Sam leise. Ohne hinzusehen weiß Carly das Sam grinst und sagt, dass sie es sich sparen kann. **Das zeigt, dass die beiden so gut und lange befreundet sind das sie jeden Schritt des anderen vorraus sehen können. *Als Beide merken, dass das letzte Küken im Aufzug steckt, küssen beide die Scheibe, ohne sich daran zu stören, dass die Lippen der Anderen davor an eben der selben Stelle waren. 'Räuber und Piraten' *Als Freddie sich weigert, ein Tattoo machen zu lassen, bittet Sam Carly um Unterstützung. Diese sagt, sie würde sich da raus halten. Als Freddies Mutter schließlich rausfindet, dass er ein Tattoo hat, sagt Sam, dass sie versucht hätten ihn abzuhalten. Wohl wissend, dass Sam eine Menge Ärgern kriegen könnte, wenn die Wahrheit heraus kommt, mischt sich Carly nicht ein, auch wenn Freddie dadurch noch mehr Ärger am Hals hat. 'Ein schickes Angebot' *Carly sorgt sich nur um ein Stipendium für Sam auf der Briarwood, Freddie erwähnt sie bei dem Gespräch mit Phillip nicht. *Sam war so freundlich Spencer's und Carly's Post zu nehmen *Nachdem Freddie Sam's gefakte Nachricht erhält, fragt Carly, was sie ihm geschrieben hat. Sam dreht sich um und sagt in einem hohen Tonfall, der fast ein wenig an Carly gerichtet klingt: "Ich liebe dich." *Sam möchte nicht, dass Carly geht und ruiniert sogar ihr Gespräch, nur damit sie bleibt. 'Fechten wir’s aus!' *Als Carly über ihre Cousins, die Dorfmans, erzählt, fragt Sam: "Wie kommt's, dass ich die nicht kenne?" Und Carly antwortet: "Weil ich dich mag!" *Als Sam zu Carly geht, um ihr Buch zu lesen, begrüßt sie Carly mit folgenden Worten: "Was geht, Carly- Girl?" In einem flirtenden Tonfall *Ein ziemlich süßer Junge massiert Sam die Füße, aber sie schenkt ihm keine Beachtung sondern nur Carly. 'ICarly TV' *Harper sang ein kleines Lied, "Carly, Sam, Yeah". Man könnte durchaus davon ausgehen, dass er erkannt hat, dass beide eine engerer Beziehung haben, obwohl er sie erst so kurz kannte. Staffel 2 'Raus aus den Schulden' *Carly ist wirklich und tief betroffen, als Sam wegen ihrem Job weinte. Sie will, dass Sam ihren Job kündigt, was klar aufzeigt, dass ihr kein Geld der Welt so wichtig ist, wie Sam's Glück. *Als Sam Freddie aus der Wohnung wirft, und Carly fragt, warum, sagt Sam, dass sie nicht möchte, dass er sieht, wie sie weint. Das zeigt, dass sie sich bei Carly wohler und sicherer fühlt. *Carly weiß, wie Stolz Sam ist und möchte sie darin nicht verletzen, weshalb sie das Geld über Sam's Chef an sie weiter gibt. 'Trouble in Tokio' *Sam sagt Freddie, dass er gefälligst den Gedanken aufgeben solle, dass Carly ihn jemals lieben würde. *Carly und Sam halten sich an den Händen, als sie hinab springen. *Sam und Carly schlafen im selben Bett im Hotel *Carly schickt Freddie los, um Kyoko und Yuki auseinander zu treiben, obwohl sie weiß, dass Sam das besser könnte. Das zeigt, dass sie Freddie nicht so mag, wie er es von ihr erhofft und sie es eher hinnehmen würde, wenn er verletzt werden würde, statt Sam. 'Kokosnusscremetorte' *Sam putzt sich am Anfang der Episode die Zähne im Shay Apartment. Da sie aber noch nie etwas von sich daheim mitgebracht hat, muss das Carlys sein. Oder aber eine speziell für Sam Gekaufte. *Sam fragt, ob sie ein T-Shirt, eine Hose und ''Unterwäsche von Carly leihen kann. *Nachdem Carly sagte, es sei in Ordnung, wenn Sam das Stück Torte gegessen hätte, sagt Sam, dass sie den Teller jetzt ablecken könnte, ohne sich schuldig zu fühlen. Außer bei Carly fühlt sich Sam bei absolut nichts schuldig. Erst recht nicht bei Essensangelegenheiten. Ein Schrottbaum zu Weihnachten *Die Tatsache, dass er Carly nicht zu Sam ließe, wenn Spencer normal wäre, in der Realität jedoch seine Sorgen zurückstellt, zeigt, dass er weiß, dass Sam Carly nie verletzen würde. Und wie sehr die 2 sich brauchen. *Die Tatsache, dass Sam im Jugendgefägnis wäre, wenn Carly nicht wäre, zeigt, dass sie ohne Carly nicht anständig leben kann. *Carly bricht zusammen, nachdem sie all das sieht. Tatsächlich fehlt aber nur Sam in ihrem Leben, alle anderen sind nach wie vor da. *Als Carly Freddie umarmt, kommt Sam herein und fragt in einem eifersüchtigen Tonfall: "Whoa, was ist denn hier los?" *Daraufhin umarmt Carly Sam, unzwar unter der Brust, was wirklich sehr untypisch ist, da Carly ja größer ist. Sam lächelt danach nur noch relativ verträumt, auch als Carly das mit dem Jugendgefängnis erzählt. Amerika singt *Sam wird sauer, als Freddie die Fake-Frage stellt: "Liebe Carly, meinst du nicht, dass es großartig wäre, wenn du Freddies Feste Freundin wärst?" Ein Colt für alle Fälle *Carly wirkt, als würde sie die brutale Art von Sam immer mehr unterstützten, als sie einen Witz darüber reißt, dass Jackson Colt Sam neue Schläge beibringen könnte, damit sie Leuten auf ganz neue Weise weh tun könnte. Gib mir iCarly zurück! *In der Sequenz "Der Cowboy mit dem Schnurrbart und das dumme Bauernmädchen, das den Schnurrbart für ein Eichhörnchen hielt" scheint Carly mit Sam zu flirten. *Als Spencer Carly mit der Angelrute reinzieht, ist Sam die Nächste am Fenster um Carly herein zu helfen. Wurzeln, Beeren und Kompost *An einem Punkt, an dem Carly etwas erklärt, ruft Sam dazwischen: "Alles was ich will, ist ein fester Freund!" Dies könnte als Provokation für Carly gewertet werden und als Frustration darüber, dass Sam auf ihre beste Freundin steht *Sam regt sich mehr darüber auf, dass Carly eine 4- kriegt, als darüber, dass Freddie ebenfalls eine kriegt. Böse verliebt *Griffins Art und Weise, ständig für Ärger zu Sorgen ähnelt der von Sam ziemlich. Carly fühlt sich also von solchen Leuten sehr angezogen. *Als Carly sehr niedergeschlagen wirkt, fragt Sam, ob während ihres Date's etwas schief gelaufen ist und fragt in einem sehr aufgekratzten Ton nach Details. Besonders im Amerikanischen Original klingt es weniger nach Mitgefühl, als mehr nach der Hoffnung, dass Griffin und Carly getrennt sind. *Sam nennt Carly "Baby", als sie fragt, wie das Date mit Griffin verlief. *Man sieht Sam an, wie wohl sie sich bei der Umarmung mit Carly fühlt, während Freddie triumphvoll schreit. *Sam beginnt Alpträume von einem Monster zu haben, dass ihr die Suppe stiehlt, als Carly beginnt mit Griffin auszugehen. Es ist einfachste Psychologie, dass Griffin das Monster zu sein scheint und Carly die Suppe. Nachdem sich die Beiden getrennt haben, haben die Alpträume wieder aufgehört. *Dan Schneider bestätigte, dass Carly Griffin nur wegen seiner "Böser-Junge"-Art mochte, nach dem sie das mit dem Pee-Wee-Baby's heraus fand, sich aber in der Beziehung nicht mehr wohlfühlte. *Sam trägt in diesen Episoden ihren Regenbogenring, ein Schwulen und Lesbensymbol. In 3 weiteren Folgen, von der eine Weitere auch von der Liebe handelt, kann man diesen Ring an ihrem Finger finden. Spind 239 *Carly und Sam sagen zu Spencer und Freddie "Wann genau bist du meine Ehefrau geworden?" (Unabhängig von einander), was beweist, dass sie einen sehr ähnlichen Humor haben. Außerdem zeigt das, dass sie eine Ehe mit einer Frau nicht allzuabwägig finden. *Sam erzählt Freddie, dass sie es sehr vermisst, einen Spind neben Carly zu haben Die doppelte Sam *Sam behauptet, dass Melanie sie krank machen würde, obwohl Melanie wie Carly zu sein scheint. Das zeigt, dass Sam Carly auf ganz andere Weise schätzt, als andere Menschen. *Sam schein bei dem Gedanken, dass Melanie Freddie geküsst hat, angeekelt, Carly sagt fortwährend, dass sie nicht glauben kann, dass Beide verwandt sind. (Carly kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sam und Freddie sich küssen, in der Folge "Der Kuss" sagt sie einmal, "DAS wird niemals passieren") Vier Fäuste für ICarly *Vor dem Kampf zieht Sam Carly die Jacke aus *Während sie dies tut, schaut sie ziemlich genau auf Carlys Körper und scheint das ziemlich zu genießen *Nachdem Kampf, als Shelby Carly konfrontieren will, versteckt diese sich hinter Sam. Sam wirkt ziemlich böse und sagt sehr aggressiv: "Was willst du?" (Es sei daran erinnert, dass Shelby Marx Sam's großes Vorbild ist und ihre Lieblings-CFC-Kämpferin) Staffel 3 Voll auf die Kochmütze! *Als die Gewinner bekannt gegeben werde, drückt Carly ihren Kopf unmittelbar in die Nähe von Sam's Brustkorb. Ein weiterer Grund, warum diese Umarmung sehr seltsam wirkt, ist der, dass Carly größer als Sam ist. Ein Date für Carly *Carly zögert, als sie Sam weh tun will, auch wenn sie sauer über den Speed-Date-Contest ist. Selbst, als sie Sam's Hand weg schlägt, ist es offensichtlich, dass sie das nur widerwillig tut. *Sam sagt über Carly: "Wer möchten denn nicht mit so Etwas ausgehen?" *Sam möchte eigentlich nicht zum Tanz, bis Carly ein Date hat. Sie fragt Gibby, damit sie auch zum Tanz gehen kann, man könnte es aber auch so interpretieren, dass sie nur dort hin will, weil auch Carly dort ist. *Sam hält ihr Versprechen und geht zu Gibby, obwohl sie weder in ihn noch an Tanzen interessiert ist. *Es ist absolute Interpretations Sache, warum Sam so verletzt guckt, als sie Freddie und Carly sieht. Die iCarly-Awards *Nachdem Sam zugibt, dass sie ihren neuen BH dreckig gemacht hat, sagt Carly ihr, sie solle Rippchen nur noch mit einem Oberteil essen. Das zeigt, dass Sam in ihrer Gegenwart ist. Ohne Oberteil. *Sam möchte sich einen BH von Carly leihen *Carly und Sam verbringen die gesamte Episode zusammen. Und haben viel Spaß zusammen. Alte Liebe, neuer Horror *Sam holt Carly und Freddie aus ihren Träumen. Es wirkt, als wäre sie eifersüchtig darauf, dass nur Freddie darin vorkommt und nicht auch sie. Gibby flippt aus *Sam wirkt unglücklich, als Tasha fragt, ob sie während des Webcasts bleiben kann und schaut Carly sehr traurig an. *Als Carly Geld sammeln geht, streicht Sam ihr über den Kopf und sagt: "Das ist mein Mädchen." ICarly im All *Als Carly ausrastet und vom "Weltraum Wahnsinn" erzählt, wirkt Sam betroffen, sprachlos und ein bisschen besorgt. Ein Star von gestern *In der Szene, in der Sam Carly sagt, dass sie dran ist, sich um das Kind zu kümmern, klingen sie wie ein verheiratetes Paar. *Während Carly, Sam und Freddie auf Ginger Fox warten, hat Sam ihre Füße auf Carly's Schoß und Carly spielt mit Sam's Schnürsenkeln. ICarly für Daddy *Während Sam die ganze Episode über nicht anwesend ist, ist Carly ungewöhnlich fies zu Freddie (Sie pfeifft darauf, was er sagt, verbietet ihm den Mund und unterbricht ihn laufend) *Während des "Der Cowboy mit dem Schnurrbart und das dumme Bauernmädchen, das den Schnurrbart für ein Eichhörnchen hielt"-Sketches beißt Carly Spencer in den Fuß, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es im Skript stand. Nach dem eigentlich Skript hätte sie Sam in den Fuß gebissen. Bigfoot und Waschbiber *Carly dreht sich immer um, wenn Sam ein Geräusch des Schmerzes macht und fragt "WAS?", woraufhin Sam antwortet: "Es tut weh" *Als Sam erklärt, dass Freddies Stimme der Grund für ihre Schmerzen sei, schickt Carly ihn weg, damit er die Kameras aufbaut *Nachdem schrägen Moment, als Carly und Freddie merken, dass die 2 Eichhörnchen sich paaren, schaut Carly zu Sam und macht darauf aufmerksam, dass Sam noch schläft. Das wäre nicht so seltsam, wenn Carly dabei nicht lächeln würde *Während der ganzen Episode macht Freddie mehrere, zynische Kommentare über Carly(z.B. "Woher soll Bigfoot denn deinen Namen wissen?"). Sam ist während der Episode aber sehr still und zurückhaltend, obwohl sie sonst auf jeden Kommentar einen drauf setzt (Eine Möglicher Grund, warum sie sich zurückhält: Sie möchte Carly nicht beleidigen. Auch nicht im Spaß) Staffel 4. Hurra, hurra, die Bude brennt! *Obwohl Freddie, T-Bo und Gibby auch ein Teil der Überraschung sind, umarmt Carly nur Spencer und SAM!!!! *Sam regt sich sehr darüber auf, dass der Austauschschüler Carly nicht zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Sie schreit ihn deswegen sogar auf Italienisch an, weil er ihre Sprache weder spricht noch versteht. *Als Carly Sam fragen will woher sie Italienisch kann, muss sie die Frage nicht einmal vollständig stellen. Sam weiß also genau was sie fragen will. *Als Sam weiter erklären will, weiß Carly schon was sie sagen will und sagt nur: "Ja! Verstanden!" *Als Carly ihr abgebranntes Zimmer sieht, fängt sie an zu weinen. Anstatt aber zu Spencer oder Freddie zu gehen, geht sie zu Sam um sich trösten zu lassen. *Als Spencer sie auf ihren letzten Geburtstag mit der Ziege anspricht, fängt sie wieder an zu weinen. Sie lässt sich erneut von Sam in den Arm nehmen und trösten. Kategorie:Paare